My Love Is My Life
by Nike Wicaes
Summary: Anak yang susah diatur memang menjengkelkan. Dengan pemikiran yang matang kepala keluarga Fugaku Uchiha mengalihkan keberadaan anak bungsunya dari Kota ke Desa agar ia dapat hidup belajar dengan keadaan yang serba pas-pas an. Tapi kita tau yang dinamakan Ruralisasi bukan? Tak terduga memang! Dan sangat mengejutkan mengetahui desa itu sebenarnya/Fic perdana/RnR nya ditunggu/ NWC


**My Love Is My Life**

 **~Belong~**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (** saya hanya minjem tokoh dan karakternya **)**

 **Double "ML" © nike Wicaes**

 **~%~**

 **Pair "Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno"**

 **Genre "Romance"**

 **Rated"T" untuk beberapa chap awal, dan semi "M" untuk bahasa, setelahnya genre "M+" untuk chapter depan atau beberapa chapter yang akan menjelang akhir**

 **Warning " alternate universe, Typo, EYD, ide pasaran dan ide penasaran ada di fic ini, juga masih banyak lagi"**

 **~%~**

" **No Like? Don't Read!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o*o~**

* * *

Hidup ini penuh dengan rintangan, setidaknya aku masih ingat perkataan Itachi kakaku sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang beruntun dan kakaku saat itu tidak sempat menghindar hingga ia menjadi korban tewas kelecakaan beruntun itu selain 21 korban nyawa lainnya.

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, aku dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang berdarah dingin dan menjunjung harga diri setinggi langit. Nama Ayahku Fugaku Uchiha dan nama Ibuku Mikoto Uchiha, saudara satu-satunya yang aku miliki kini sudah tiada didunia dan ia bernama Itachi Uchiha sosok kakak yang sangat aku hargai dan aku segani. Terkadang aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku sampai mempunyai keluarga yang menurutku seperti dalam batu jika bersama dengan mereka? Jauh dari kata kehangatan setelah Itachi pergi seperti ketika kami berkumpul bersama dirumah, dan jauh dari kata kebersamaan ketika makan pagi bersama diruang makan. Semuanya tampak selalu mempunyai pemikiran masing-masing termasuk aku sendiri.

Disibukan dengan profesi menjadi direktur muda memang sangat membosankan, apalagi ketika harus mengurusi saham yang terkadang naik dan turun tidak stabil. Namun itulah hidup yang dikatakan mendiang Itachi disaat detik-detik terakhirnya ia sadar dan menghembuskan nafas.

Jika orang-orang berpikir aku selalu hidup datar? Mungkin aku akan katakan Ya karena sifat dinginku yang mendukung, dan jika orang-orang bertanya apakah aku hidup tanpa tantangan? Aku rasa aku akan menjawab tidak karena sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang aku hadapi selama aku hidup dikalangan keluargaku yang dingin.

Entahlah aku tidak paham dengan seluruh sifat yang ada dalam tubuhku, aku mempunyai hati yang dingin, kata beberapa sahabatku. Dan mereka mengatakan jika aku tidak pernah tersenyum walau dalam hal yang lucu, kenapa? Aku membenarkan pernyataan sahabat-sahabatku tentang ku yang tidak pernah atau jarang tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun, semuanya satu yaitu karena kematian Itachi yang menghitamkan duniaku sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi sosok yang selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku dalam masalah besar, tak ada lagi sosok yang akan mendengarkan omong kosongku ketika aku sedang mempunyai masalah yang membingungkan dan sulit dihadapi untuk orang pendiam sepertiku.

Namun keadaanku berubah drastis ketika Ayahku mengirimku ke Desa untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruku yang selalu tercandu pergi ke club malam setiap saat dan sudah menjadi salah satu kebiasaan rutinku.

Dari situlah aku mengalami adaptasi hidup yang menyedihkan sekaligus melelahkan, dimana aku harus menjadi salah satu petani yang bekerja dan mendapat penghasilan seadanya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang dinamakan harta berlimpah disaat aku pergi dan pulang bekerja, tidak ada lagi lampu kedap-kedip disaat aku ingin melepas penatku.

Namun aku bersyukur mengalami nasib seperti ini, dan aku sangat tau dan paham maksud Ayahku pada akhirnya. Walau berawal dengan berat hati namun selanjutnya aku melewati hari-hariku penuh dengan kenyamanan karena tidak ada lagi suasana dingin melainkan diganti dengan suasana hangat yang diberikan oleh keadaan Desa. Dimulai dari hidup seadanya dan mengenal orang-orang yang jauh dari kata _glamour_ membuatku paham arti susahnya mencari hidup dan hanya orang bodoh yang menghamburkan harta berlimpah.

Berinteraksi dengan pekerja tani lainnya hingga aku mendapatkan teman hidup yang selalu mendorongku ketika aku susah dan selalu setia berada didekatku jika aku merasa sepi. Serasa mendapat Itachi kembali? Yah itulah yang aku rasakan setelah sekian lama Itachi pergi dari silsilah kehidupanku, namun kali ini pengganti Itachi merupakan seorang gadis, gadis sederhana yang sanggup mencairkan suasana hati _es_ ku setelah sekian lama membeku dalam keadaan yang sama, dan dia juga gadis yang sanggup membuatku tertarik pertama kalinya pada dunia wanita.

Aku tidak bisa memberi alasan mengapa aku dengan begitu mudahnya bisa diluluhkan oleh gadis desa yang satu ini. Namun aku akan memberi gambaran yaitu, cinta terkadang bisa diluluhkan oleh perlakuan tanpa harus ada perkataan. Aku ingin menceritakan kisahku sedikitnya dan aku berharap kalian dapat memahami dan mempelajari sesuatu dalam hidupku ini.

Satu kata kunci untuk kisahku disini yang akan aku beberkan di setiap ceritanya pernah mendengar kata Ruralisasi? Atau bisa disebut dengan perpindahan dari penduduk kota ke Desa. Dan pernah mendengar penyamaran dari seorang yang handal? Maksudku kita sebagai manusia masih bisa tertipu dengan orang-orang yang menyamar bukan? Apalagi jika kita tidak bisa menebak sebelumnya. Terkadang sandiwara itu akan lebih terlihat bagus dibandingkan dengan drama yang selalu disuguhkan kepada para penggila film.

.

.

.

~!~

.

.

.

SREK

Matahari yang cerah langsung masuk tepat mengarah pada kedua mataku yang terpejam, sontak saja aku mau tidak mau harus membuka mata _onyx_ ku untuk membiasakan dari sinar matahari yang membias sampai ke jendela besar yang ada di kamarku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ bangun sayang, hari sudah siang kau harus segera berangkat keperusahaan!"

Mikoto Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah Ibuku, Ibu kandungku. Yang sedang mencoba membangunkan ku dengan nada selembut mungkin walau aku merasa ada nada paksaan disetiap kalimatnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Sebentar lagi Bu, aku pusing," jawabku seadanya dan aku katakan yang sejujurnya jika kepalaku memang terasa berdenyut terus-terusan.

Ibuku menghela nafas ketika melihatku yang terus tengkurap, kemudian ia guncang tubuhku. "Bangun! Kau harus segera pergi sebelum Ayah datang!" kini nada dingin yang paling kubenci untuk didengar menyeruak dari mulut Ibu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku bangun dari ranjang dengan berat hati kemudian mendudukan diri ini ditepi ranjang berharap agar rasa sakit kepala ini bisa sedikitnya berkurang.

Sebelum Ibu sempat melangkah beberapa saat meninggalkan kamarku aku melihat Ayahku datang dengan raut wajah murka sontak membuat aku kaget dan bingung sekaligus, namun bagaimanapun aku selalu menyimpan seluruh sikapku dibalik wajah datar nan dingin ini, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena mempunyai wajah tanpa emosi yang diwariskan dari Ibuku ketika ia dalam masalah.

"Apa yang kau maksud ini Sasuke **Uchiha**?!" tanya Ayahku menekankan nama marga keluarga ketika ia berniat memarahiku.

Aku hanya menatap datar sebuah foto yang ada diponselku yang sudah diambil alih oleh Ayah. "Aku hanya membutuhkan kesenangan," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. Benarkan? Sebagai sosok pria aku juga harus merasakan sebuah kesenangan belaka untuk memuaskan nafsuku.

"Tapi kau tau apa masalahmu?! Kau mempermalukan Ayah! Masih untung orang yang mengambil gambar ini adalah pekerja perusahaan kita yang berniat pesta minum. Ayah tidak akan melarangmu pergi jika kau tidak untuk merendahkan diri para wanita disana! Meskipun wanita disana adalah bayaran namun kau harus ingat mereka belum tentu menginginkan pekerjaan hina semacam itu!" jelas Ayahku masih dengan tatapan amuk yang dilayangkan padaku.

Aku kembali menghela nafasku, sudah kuduga pasti cepat atau lambat kebiasaan buruku ini akan terungkap dan sampai ketelinga Ayahku. Bahkan dengan cekatannya sebelum aku bangun Ayahku langsung menyandera ponselku kemudian membuka _gallery_ yang memang didalamnya terdapat foto-foto bugil para wanita club malam.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, rasanya rasa penat dalam kepala ini semakin menjadi-jadi apalagi saat melihat Ayahku murka yang sontak membuat emosiku mau tidak mau ikut terangkat.

"Kau! Ayah akan mengirimu kesuatu tempat agar kau bisa paham arti hidup yang sebenarnya!" jelas Ayahku yang aku sendiri tidak paham maksudnya apa. Apa ia berniat untuk mengusirku dari rumah ini? Entahlah aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang.

"Fugaku- _kun_ apa kau akan mengirim Sasuke- _kun_ ke sebuah kota terpencil?" pertanyaan Ibuku sukses mewakili pertanyaanku juga, walau aku bertanya hanya sebatas dalam hati.

Ayah menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Ibuku dan membuatku terbelalak melihat responnya. Untung saja mata ini berwarna hitam pekat jadi pupil ku yang berubah tidak akan kelihatan dengan jelas kecuali jika diteliti secara _detail_.

"Kemasi barangmu sekarang, mobil yang akan mengantarmu pergi sudah Ayah siapkan!" jelas ayahku kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri dikamar, karena Ibuku sudah menyusulnya keluar.

Aku menghela nafasku lelah, yah paling setidaknya aku bisa kembali jika aku tidak ingin di sana. Dan aku yakin Ayah tidak akan tega jika tidak membiarkan aku tanpa fasilitas disana apalagi hidup mandiri tanpa sesosok teman kota besar jika memang aku berada dikota kecil yang terpencil nanti.

Aku berdiri dari ranjang untuk segera membersihkan badan dengan harapan bisa mengurangi rasa pusing ini yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

~!~

"Kami akan membiarkanmu kembali jika kau sudah benar-benar bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu!" jelas Ayahku menatapku tajam. Aku anggukan kepalaku paham, bagaimanapun setelah mengingat pernyataan Itachi aku kembali tidak bisa membantah perkataan Ayahku.

"Kami selalu merindukanmu Sasuke- _kun_ ," jelas Ibu kemudian ia memeluku dengan sangat erat seakan bisa menyalurkan perasaan iba nya kepadaku. Dan aku hargai sikap Ibuku dengan balas memeluknya erat.

"Aku pergi," ujarku kemudian segera menaiki mobil truk yang dikhususkan untuk mengantar kepergianku.

Aku menyesal, seluruh pemikiranku tidak ada yang benar dan malah sebaliknya untuk kenyataan. Ayah benar-benar tidak membiarkan aku sekedar membawa barang-barang mewah seperti ponsel dan beberapa elektronik lain apalagi mobil _lamborghini aventador_ miliku pribadi. Namun lagi-lagi aku merasa bodoh karena hanya bisa menurut dibawah kendalinya.

"Sasuke- _san_ apakah kebiasaan anda sudah diketahui oleh kedua orang tua anda?" tanya Kakashi Hatake yang tidak lain adalah sekretaris dan asisten dalam seluruh kehidupanku. Hanya ia yang bisa aku andalkan untuk seluruh masalahku jika aku memang sedang tidak ada ditempat dalam menghadapi masalah yang kebetulan menghadang.

"Hn, sialan!" jawabku singkat disertai decakan sebal ketika mengingat raut murka Ayahku tadi pagi, dan siang ini ia langsung berniat mengirimku ke kota terpencil yang aku juga tidak tau pemaksudannya.

Yang jelas agar aku bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruku, itu saja. Setelah mendengar jawabanku aku mendengar Kakashi tertawa pelan dan terlihat sangat lucu dengan penderitaanku ini.

"Anda jangan salah paham ketika saya tertawa Sasuke- _san_ , saya tertawa karena saya sudah memberitahu anda jika salah satu pihak pekerja perusahaan Uchiha ada yang datang ke club malam yang anda kunjungi untuk berpesta minum. Namun kebetulan ia melihat anda ia langsung melaporkannya kepada Ayah anda, dan sekarang saya melihat anda yang diusir secara terang-terangan oleh keluarga anda." Jelas Kakashi membuatku tertegu, yah sayang sekali kemarin aku egois dan memaksa pergi padahal Kakashi sudah dua kali memberitahuku dan memperingatkanku untuk saat kemarin tidak boleh pergi ke club malam.

Sialan! Jika saja Kakashi menceritakana akan ada bawahanku datang kesana mungkin aku juga akan menahan diri dan mengurungkan niat untuk tidak pergi dari rumah ke club. Namun sebesar apapun aku menyesal akan percuma saja, nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur tidak bisa diolah menjadi nasi kembali.

"Apa kau tau tempat yang akan aku tinggali Kakashi?" tanyaku menatapnya serius dan ia menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaanku selesai. "Dimana?" tanyaku lebih lanjut.

"Disebuah desa di daerah Konoha bagian Utara Jepang, walau kota bernama Konoha itu ada namun keberadaannya tidak dimasukan kedalam peta dunia karena dianggap negara tidak penting dan luasnya juga sangat kecil." Jawab Kakashi sukses membuat dadaku bergemuruh mendengar nasib naas yang akan menimpaku selanjutnya setelah mengetahui dan mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda dan memberiku lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu bukan?" tanyaku dengan menatap tajam dan aku berikan delikan maut baginya. Namun sialnya Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda ia memang serius dengan perkataannya.

"Lalu memerlukan berapa jam untuk sampai kesana?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada was-was.

"Sekitar dua hari sampai tiga hari jika tidak menggunakan kendaraan pesawat," jawabnya kembali membuatku terbelalak kaget. Selama itukah? Ini nyata atau tidak sih? Pikirku kalut, aku benar-benar was-was akan dibawa ke daerah mana diriku sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dengan naik pesawat?!" tanyaku setengah marah pada asisten hidupku ini. Aku pikir Kakashi akan memberi keringanan setelah mendapat perintah untuk mengantarku pergi dari Ayahku namun nyatanya sama sekali tidak dan ia lebih kejam dari yang aku tau sebelumnya, SIALAN!

"Berapa jam lagi?" tanyaku cepat ketika dilihat jam ini tanpa disadari sudah berputar dari angka 11 pagi sampai ke 7 malam.

"Mungkin sekitar 2 hari lagi kita sampai," jawab Kakashi tenang. Dan lagi-lagi jantungku serasa akan keluar dari tempatnya. Oh Tuhan, aku Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang dikenal dingin dikalangan para gadis siapa saja yang melihatku! Namun kini?!

Aku menghela nafasku mencoba bersabar dan bersabar lagi, setidaknya aku sempat menengok kebelakang terdapat makanan persediaan untuk perjalananku, ternyata Ibuku sangat baik sampai memikirkan resiko pergi ke desa Konoha.

.

Selama perjalanan Kakashi hanya bertahan sampai 1 hari penuh karena ia sebagai manusia biasa sangat memerlukan tidur siang untuk kebutuhan energinya nanti. Jadi yah beginilah perjalanan yang penuh akan perjuangan ini. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di motel yang terdapat disekitar jalanan yang sudah jauh dari kota Tokyo. Kota ini masih setidaknya termasuk bagian Hokkaido namun tidak mendapat pengakuan yang penuh.

"Dua kamar," ucapku dan segera menyuruh Kakashi lebih dulu pergi setelah kunci kamar diberikan padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk, semalaman tidak tidur sudah sering aku alami saat mengerjakan berkas yang tidak ada henti-hentinya.

Bekerja seperti kelelawar lebih tepatnya, jika di siang hari akan tidur sampai sore jika dimalam hari akan bergadang sampai subuh atau pagi sebelum matahari. Aneh? Tentu saja, Uchiha selalu mempunyai sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

.

"Sasuke- _san_ anda tidak berniat tidur?" tanya Kakashi padaku, dan aku hanya merespon dengan gelengan pelan saja.

Entahlah rasa kantuk ini tidak hinggap sama sekali padaku, atau ini karena efek pikiranku tentang desa Konoha yang sudah dibincangkan olehku dan Kakashi tadi? Entahlah yang jelas aku merasa pusing lagi untuk sekarang.

~!~

Perjalanan dilanjutkan, dan kali ini Kakashi hanya mengatakan jika perjalanan lanjutannya ini hanya memakan waktu sampai malam saja dan artinya tidak semalaman penuh seperti saat kemarin.

Aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya penderitaan ini akan cepat diakhiri. Pikirku.

Hingga jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam, kami baru tiba dilokasi. Desa Konoha, lokasi yang aku sendiri baru saja melihatnya kali ini, sesaat aku dan Kakashi keluar kami mendapat tatapan tanda tanya dari para warga yang aku tebak sedang meronda keliling.

Aku menghela nafas, jika di perumahan Uchiha yang meronda itu hanya satpam penjaga gerbang perumahan itu artinya warga-warga tidak perlu sampai repot-repot melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Sasuke- _san_ , misi saya sudah selesai mengantar anda didesa Konoha. Ini desa yang saya maksud dan tempat tinggal anda berada di belokan kiri didepan sana kemudian lurus dan rumah bercat biru muda itu adalah rumah yang akan anda tinggali," jelas Kakashi dan aku menganggukan kepala _raven_ ku dengan segera dan paham maksudnya.

Aku segera memperbolehkan Kakashi pergi kembali ke Tokyo, bagaimanapun aku harus rela ditinggal sendiri karena aku mempunyai perusahaan cabang dari milik Ayah yang masih harus di urusi oleh Kakashi sebagai asistenku.

Kakashi segera pergi meninggalkan aku yang menatap kepergiannya bersama dengan truk barang yang sempat mengantarku sampai didesa Konoha ini.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke belokan kiri dan berjalan lurus mencari rumah bercat biru muda yang dimaksudkan Kakashi. Dan Yap! Akhirnya aku menemukan rumah bercat biru muda yang akan aku tinggali.

Aku segera membuka pintunya yang kebetulan tidak dikunci, aneh! Namun inilah kenyataannya. Rumah berpintu tanpa kunci sungguh membahayakan keselamatan pemilik rumahnya seperti aku saat ini. Namun baiklah apa peduliku tentang ini? Aku hanya harus bertahan beberapa tahun dan baru bisa kembali jika kebiasaan buruku benar-benar sudah hilang.

Aku lihat seisi rumah sederhana ini, hanya ada satu kamar dan satu ranjang kecil. Di ruangan kamar ini juga terdapat sebuah kamar mandi yang berukuran setengah dari kamar mandi umum yang ada di Tokyo. Jika di Tokyo kamar mandi umumnya saja sangat besar apalagi kamar mandi para pemilik rumah di Tokyo? Sungguh diluar pemikiran ku!

Keluar dari kamar aku mencoba melihat-lihat kearah dapur dan yah disana hanya terdapat satu kompor gas yang berukuran kecil, dan beberapa alat dapur lain yang Sasuke tebak semua ini Ayahnya menyuruh kepada para petani untuk menyiapkan rumahnya.

.

Menjelang pagi tepatnya sudah jam 4, aku baru merasakan kantuk dimata ini. Sebelum tidur di ruang tengah yang hanya terdapat satu TV tanpa kursi duduk aku memutuskan segera menuju kamar dan tidur dengan seadanya.

.

.

.

Gila! Ini benar-benar bila! Aku tidak bermimpi semata, ini memang asli! Aku berada disebuah desa yang sangat minim kualitas penduduknya. Mencoba mencari teman aku mencoba untuk melakukan pendekatan antara beberapa warga sekitar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang bapak separuh baya padaku ketika aku duduk diteras rumah memandang para sebagian petani yang sedang membajak lahan sawah mereka.

Aku tersenyum tipis dipaksakan sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Sasuke," jawabku singkat padat dan jelas. Bapak itu tersenyum balik kemudian duduk disampingku.

"Aku rasa kau orang baru di Konoha ini?" tanyanya lagi padaku yang aku jawab sekedar dengan anggukan kepala.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya bapak yang ada disampingku ini lagi, aku pikir ia sedang mencoba membuatku membuka mulut, oleh karena itu ia terus-terusan memancingku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Dua puluh dua tahun," jawabku singkat. Ia kembali anggukan kepalanya paham, dan aku hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"Ayahhh!" tiba-tiba suara gadis menyeruak di indera pendengaranku, walau bukan aku yang dipanggil Ayah namun aku juga _refleks_ ikut menolehkan kepalaku kepada gadis yang sedang mendekati kearah bapak yang sebelumnya ada disampingku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ayahnya kemudian, gadis bernama Sakura itu melirik kearahku sejenak kemudian menatap Ayahnya lagi.

"Ibu mencari Ayah dirumah, lebih baik Ayah pergi dulu saja kerumah kasihan Ibu." Jawab Sakura dan bapak yang diketahui sebagai Ayahnya itu menganggukan kepala kemudian berpamitan padaku untuk segera pergi.

Aku mengangguk sopan dan sesaat setelah bapak itu pergi aku pikir gadis bernama Sakura ini juga akan ikut pergi. Namun nyatanya gadis ini masih tetap ada disampingku.

Aku menaikan alisku satu bagian sebelah kiri untuk memberi isyarat bertanya kearahnya.

"Um.. siapa namamu? Kau orang baru disini? Kapan kau datang kesini?" tanya Sakura tepat dihadapanku yang membuat aku tak tahan untuk tidak mendengus geli mendengar suara anehnya.

"Sasuke, Hn aku baru disini, kemarin malam." Jawabku serentetan dengan pertanyaannya. Dan ia terkikik geli mendengar jawabanku yang terputus-putus guna memberi jeda.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Ha –maksudku Sakura," jelasnya dan aku tak ambil pusing hanya sekedar menganggukan kepala.

"Orang-orang disini hanya bekerja diladang, tidak ada pekerja spesial. Hasil ladang ini akan dikirimkan ke pemerintah Jepang kemudian diolah kepada orang-orang kota. Namun aku sedikit merasa prihatin, kenapa orang kota tidak mau mengakui keberadaan orang disini yang terkucilkan? Orang kota itu begitu egois! Mereka hanya menghamburkan uang mereka tanpa memedulikan rakyat kecil seperti dibeberapa wilayah Konoha ini. Jika saja aku bertemu dengan salah satu orang kota aku pasti akan menceramahinya agar tidak seenaknya mengamburkan uang dan ingat kepada rakyat-rakyat kecil seperti mereka yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui banyak orang bahkan tidak diakui. Aku bukan sedang membicarakan seseorang tapi aku sedang membicarakan diriku sendiri." Jelas Sakura membuat aku mau tidak mau menelan ludah mendengar pernyataannya.

Pembicaraannya aku yakin tak ada maksud ditujukan kepadaku, dan pembicaraan ini hanya untuk mengemukakan kekesalannya saja. Namun aku sangat tersindir, kenapa? Karena perkataannya barusan seakan dikhususkan kepadaku! Mulai dari orang kota yang tidak ingat akan rakyat kecil, orang kota yang selalu menghamburkan uang, dan orang kota yang tidak peduli kepada rakyat kecil seperti Sakura.

'Gadis desa ini pintar juga,' pikirku dalam hati, yah! Untuk sekarang aku hanya menganggap ia gadis desa yang pintar dan tidak lebih dari itu. Aku akui penampilannya yang natural membuat ia semakin cantik dari sekian gadis kota yang selalu aku lihat di club malam. Tunggu?! Cantik?! Aku pasti sedang memberikan lelucon pada diriku sendiri!

Sadarlah ia hanya gadis desa atau gadis gunung yang jauh dari kata _modern_ dan aku adalah seorang direktur muda pewaris tunggal perusahaan Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo, Jepang selain perusahaan Haruno yang juga merupakan perusahaan kebanggaan di Tokyo. Keadaan seperti ini tidak memungkinkan kami untuk bersatu apalagi untuk selamanya.

Tapi aku layani saja pembicaraan sederhana ini, dan tanpa berpikir panjang kadang aku menimpali dengan selaan jawaban jika memang itu benar-benar menyindir tentang kehidupanku.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tau dengan kehidupanku kedepannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini aku benar-benar berpikir bagaimana susahnya hidup menjadi orang desa yang keberadaannya tidak terlalu dipentingkan oleh pemerintah. Namun, dengan adanya gadis ini aku yakin ini bisa membuat hari-hariku kedepannya menjadi semakin lebih baik.

* * *

 **~*o*~**

Sebenarnya adalah reader yang menyadari keganjalan di chapter pertama ini? Author sengaja menambahkan bumbu penasaran pada chapter ini, dan bagi reader yang memahami maksud author. Tidak diberkenankan untuk menebak seenaknya, dan hanya diam jika memang berniat mengikuti fanfic ini :)

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N**

~Yeay~

Fic perdana kami sudah jadi! Kami? Tentu saja! Akun ini milik Caesarpupita, NikeLagi, dan Wisma Ryuzaki ^-^ ini akun bertiga :D jadi mohon review nya reader- _san_ :)) kami akan sangat senang jika reader sekalian berniat memberikan tentang respon fic perdana kami *-* Well, berhubung lagi males ngetik jadi segini aja dulu reader- _san_ ;))

Sign Publish,

Author 1 : Widya

Dibuat tanggal 14-05-2015

 **Arigatou Gozaimashu**


End file.
